1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor package, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor package including two pillar structures disposed on a single bonding pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor flip-chip bonding process, an upper chip is placed on a lower chip (or a substrate). The upper chip may be electrically connected to the lower chip (or substrate) through metal pillars disposed on the upper chip, and through lower bonding pads disposed on the lower chip. Solder may be used to physically connect the metal pillar and the lower ponding pad.